DBFT: Cinderella
by roxyfire57
Summary: The start of my new series, DBFT: Dragonball Fairy Tale. I merge DBZ characters into fairy tales, and this is the story of Cinderella, starring Goku and Chi Chi!
1. Chapter 1

**DBFT: Dragonball Fairy Tale**

**Cinderella**

**The bedtime fairytale story of Cinderella, a servant in her own house, who would capture the heart of an unlikely suitor, fused into the Dragonball world!**

**Starring:**

**Chi Chi as Cinderella**

**Goku as The Prince**

**Android 18/Lazuli as Nice Stepsister**

**Frieza/Frieda as Mean Stepsister**

**Cell/Cellena as Stepmother**

**Bulma as Chi Chi's best friend, servant**

**Vegeta as Bulma's Young Master**

**A/N: I know that these kind of things have been done a lot of times, but the first moment I found one of these fairytale fusions I fell in love with it and decided, "OMG I HAVE TO MAKE THIS", also there is an annoying bird chirping outside my window and I think it would fly in. Most of the Cinderella fics I have read are BVs, so I would like to switch it around and star the childhood lovers in this wonderful story!**

_**Part 1: Invitations**_

"-and don't forget to do the laundry," she narrowed her eyes at her raven haired step-daughter, who was nodding solemnly.

"Yes Mother," Chi Chi muttered, wringing her hands nervously.

Cellena frowned. "Well, they better be done when we get back. Come on girls," she waved towards her two daughters standing on the steps. Frieda sneered at Chi Chi before strutting by her haughtily, making Chi Chi click her tongue, annoyed-Frieda was always mean to her and acted like she was a Queen, even through she wasn't pretty or popular, quite the opposite in fact.

Lazuli said nothing and walked past her step-sister, casting her a very subtle, almost sympathic glance, making Chi Chi's glare soften slightly. The blonde was the better and prettier of her step-sisters, she never talked much but always turned a blind eye when Chi Chi took an extra piece of meat for dinner or missed a dusty corner of her room, unlike Frieda.

Chi Chi watched silently as the trio started on their was to the market, and once they were over the hill she dropped the broom and reached forward to grab a parchment left in the table to see what had gotten them so excited. Her eyes widened as she skimmed through the paper. The Prince is hosting two balls at the palace to pick a suitable candidate for his Princess! No wonder they left in such a hurry. And it was in a month! No doubt all the boutiques and dressmakers would be working round the clock-"knock knock"

She squealed and swung the door open excitedly, jumping up to embrace her long time dearest friend. Bulma laughed and patted Chi Chi's back.

"Have you heard the news?" She started.

"Yes," Chi Chi grinned.

"The Prince is hosting a ball!" They said in unison, then grinned lopsidedly.

"I can't believe it!" Bulma jumped up and down excitedly. "I heard he is a real hottie. I can't wait to meet him face to face, even if I have to stare at him from the sidelines," she sighed longingly.

"Your Master is letting you participate?" Chi Chi blinked.

"Yep!" Bulma nodded, then deflated when she saw the disappointed look on her friend's face. "Aw Chi, I'm so sorry. Maybe I won't go to the ball after all."

"No no," the raven haired girl shook her head frantically, "You have to go! You might end up a Princess!"

Bulma laughed, and some of the tension in the air dissipated. "Are you kidding?! He probably wouldn't notice me at all."

"B, you're gorgeous. And who else has that stunning blue hair of yours? You would stand out in a crowd." Chi Chi smiled.

"So would you, Baby Girl," Bulma grinned.

"I'm like, four years younger then you. I'm not a baby anymore," Chi Chi laughed and slapped Bulma's arm.

Bulma thought for a moment. Chi Chi cocked her head and stared at her friend who had a faraway look in her eyes, Bulma was a genius and even though she never went to school (like most girls in their time), she loved to read and knew a lot more than half the village. Finally, Bulma looked up and smirked mischievously, "We're gonna sneak you out for the ball."

Chi Chi opened her mouth to retort, but sighed seeing the determined fiery look in the girl's eyes. Once Bulma had her game face on, there was no stopping her. Which, of course, accounted for the multiple times her previous Masters kicked her out and sold her to another unsuspecting rich family in need of a servant.

"I'll come up with a plan. Meanwhile, you can start getting your dress ready." Bulma winked. "Oh right," she pulled out a small sachet.

"What'dya got today?" Chi Chi asked.

"Cheese," the blue haired girl smirked, proud of her accomplishment. Chi Chi gawked. Bulma always managed to grab bits and pieces of food from the kitchen she worked in to share with her best friend, but this is her first time she had nicked something that valuable. "Apparently Master's eldest son is coming back from his studies at the border. There's going to be this huge celebration and a ton of nobles are coming over. But I figured they wouldn't miss a slice or two of cheese."

"One day, you're gonna get caught," Chi Chi chided, but she was smiling.

"Shut up and eat," Bulma thrust a very thin slice of cheese into their hands and sighed when the treat melted in her tongue. "This is good," she murmured. Chi Chi nodded, too overwhelmed by the taste to speak.

"I have to go. Lots of preparation work." Bulma sighed dejectedly, stuffing the sachet, now empty, back into her purse.

Chi Chi nodded, slightly disappointed. "Okay B, see you soon."

"Work on your dress," the bluette called out as she ran over the hill before disappearing. Chi Chi sighed longingly once more before turning to face her empty house, with the lonely silence she had grown accustomed to, and picked up her broom solemnly. There was work to be done.

**...**

_**Part 2: Young Master**_

"You're back!" He ran up towards the blue haired servant, eyes twinkling.

"Young Master Tarble," Bulma greeted, setting the groceries on the table. "Have you done your homework?"

"Um..." The spikey haired boy, second child of the Duke and Duchess-Vegeta Sr. and Rosicheena, looked down at his feet, blushing.

Bulma frowned. "Now that's not nice, Tarble. I told you to finish it by the time I get back."

"But-" he started, but deflated at the look in his babysitter's eyes. Bulma was not only one of the cooks, but also played nanny and tutor to young Tarble, who adored her greatly.

"Upstairs. Now," she snapped, and he retreated to his room to complete his sums, avoiding the heated glare of his favorite servant, whom he looked up to like an older sister.

"You must be the Bulma girl I keep hearing about," an unfamiliar voice drawled, making Bulma spin around in fright.

"Ak! You scared me, Mas-" her voice died out when she saw a mysterious dark stranger that looked almost identical to her Master with the same look and unmistakable flame hair, except that this stranger was taller, younger, more muscular and had spikey bangs in front of his eyes. Her eyes wandered over his buff frame appreciatively, then flushed deep when she realized she had been staring.

"M-Master's not home," she blubbered, shifting uncomfortably.

He laughed, his onyx eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched the servant first admire him, then try to cover it up. "I know," he smirked-he knew he looked good, as evident by the numerous times girls threw themselves all over him.

Bulma's mouth dropped open, but then clamped it shut when she tried to regain her composure. _Man, that guy was hot. And sexy, especially that smirk. Ooh... _She blushed again, her quick witted mind suddenly coming up in a blank. Just like her to lose her cool in front of a handsome stranger!

"You.. are?"

"Vegeta." He answered, "junior."

"Oh," Bulma gasped. That explained the uncanny resemblance.

"Your hair," he said bluntly.

Bulma reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, expecting to find it tangled or something stuck on it, but it cascaded smoothly down her shoulders like always. "There's nothing wrong with my-"

He was now directly in front of her, a puzzled look on his face, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck, sending tingles down her spine. She froze as he looked her over. "It's blue," he muttered more to himself, examining her locks.

"It's not dyed," she said, answering the unspoken question.

He paused for a while, deep in thought. Blue eyes in itself was a rarity, but blue hair too? Now that was one in a trillion. He looked into the swirling sapphire orbs of the girl that stood before him, and wondered why she was still a servant-probably some rich noble would have already bought her off as a mistress of some sort, but... the way Tarble had talked about her as if she was some sort of magnificent older sister, but he failed to mention her odd colouring. Which was strange, since her hair was one of the many gorgeous things about this beauty, like those eyes... "It's my favorite colour," he decided suddenly.

"Why?" Bulma cocked her head prettily.

Vegeta smirked, why not? "It's exotic," he mumbled almost dreamily, before brushing by her to head towards the kitchen. Bulma, realizing what he meant, blushed harder.

From the top of the spiral stairway, Tarble giggled.

**...**

_**Part 3: The Shoemaker**_

He sat at a corner, carefully shining the edge of the leather boots. He was a master at his craft, and provided a wide range of services from polishing an old pair of heels to crafting a new pair of shoes. He wasn't rich, for many preferred the more well known names in the more distinguished part of the town, but those who knew him understood that no one else did their job better or more skillfully than he-he was not rich, but made enough money to live by.

"Hey."

Krillin looked up and beamed when he saw a very familiar blonde walk into his shop, and set his tools aside to jump up and greet her. "Lazuli!" he grinned.

She offered him a small smile and sat next to his workbench, leaning against the wooden partition. Krillin sat next to her, looking around nervously.

"They're not here," she muttered sullenly, and the man relaxed. Krillin had always been fearful of Lazuli's mother, who claimed that he was never good enough for her daughter. He had wooed Lazuli before, and had, in fact, succeeded, but how far could two go without parental consent? The girl herself had not wanted to elope, and so they parted in front of her mother's watchful gaze only to go behind her back.

Krillen took the lady's hand and kissed it softly, patting her shoulder. Her mother had listed out all her qualms when she rejected it, being repulsed by the thought of even having Krillin as a son-in-law-_"not rich, not handsome, and so short! You might as well go drown in a nice deep lake if you even think about seeing my precious baby girl! She can do so much better-"_

He frowned slightly at the memory. Lazuli sighed wearily and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, closing her eyes. The duo enjoyed companionable silence for a short moment.

"I have to go to the ball," Lazuli murmured.

Krillin nodded sadly. "Do you want me to make a pair of shoes for you?"

"It's not that," Lazuli got up and kissed Krillin on the cheek, "I'm not going to woo the prince over or anything, but Mother is making me go."

"I know," the bald man sighed, "she is rather scary."

She smiled, "I suppose. Just a simple design would do, nothing flashy."

"Got it honey," Krillin grinned.

Lazuli sat back and watched as her love started working immediately, enjoying how he made it seem so effortless. She thought back to her eldest half-sister, and wondered if she would like a nice pair of shoes too-she never understood the hatred Mother and Sister always directed towards the poor girl, and tried her best to lessen her burden, if not slightly. She doubted Mother would let Chi Chi go to the ball, anyways, and she figured a pretty new pair of flats-something comfortable, not like those rags she always walked around in-would serve as some compensation. Yes, that was the least she could do.

But what size? Hm... their feet were about the same size, since Chi Chi always got hand-me-downs from her.

"Can you make another pair? Something comfortable. Flats, maybe?"

Krillin barely looked up, too engrossed in his work-another thing Lazuli admired. "Hn? Yea, sure."

"I have to go, to get a new dress," Lazuli stood up to leave, "I'll come back soon to get my shoes, kay?" This certainly got Krillin's attention, who hurriedly went over to kiss her.

"Bye, babe."

Lazuli grinned, something that makes him take his mind off work, even for a split second, is very important. Which also meant, she was important. Very.

**...**

_**Part 4: The Prince**_

He walked out of the kitchen, holding a small bar of the treat he so favored.

She was right were he left her. Vegeta smirked.

Bulma spun around, hearing a noise, and saw Young Master Vegeta with a bar of chocolate. Her breath hitched and eyes widened.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow when he saw her eyeing his food. He knew servants like her would never get to taste such a delicacy unless offered (or they stole, but he didn't think of the girl that way), and as much as he would love to rub it in her face, something in him stopped him. Perhaps it was the fact she looked so innocent. Or maybe it was those magnificent blue eyes. Anyways, what he did next would leave him wondering why for the rest of his life.

He snapped of the edge of the bar and handed it over. "Take it."

Bulma's jaw dropped. "What?! I-No, I can't... I'm just a servant.. I mean-It's too expensive and-"

Before she could get another word out, Vegeta had shoved it into her hands and headed out the door.

He chewed thoughtfully as he entered the palace gates, the servants bowing down as they scurried past him. He ignored them. Vegeta stalked past the various chambermaids and guards readying themselves for the big event-the royal ball, and scoffed. He pushed open the heavy wooden doors of the main ballroom and watched in amusement as everyone hurriedly ran about, placing decorations and polishing everything. No one had noticed his presence yet, especially not the young Prince who sat at the table, eating everything in sight.

"-Make more of these. Oh, and that, too. And a lot more of whateverthisthingis," he mumbled, shoving food into his mouth.

"I'm starting to think that if I put a hammer in there, you wouldn't notice even if you ate it." Vegeta commented, taking another bite of his chocolate bar.

"Ffgefta!" ('Geta!) Goku grinned, spewing food everywhere.

Vegeta grimaced at the sight and waved his hands in the air, annoyed. "Chew and swallow," he commanded.

Goku nodded. Vegeta cringed at the repulsive eating habits, "I'm starting to wonder which female would even consider marrying you, Prince or not."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, 'Geta."

The flame-haired an rolled his eyes. "Kakarot, don't call me that."

Goku did not reply. Instead, he seemed more interested in the treat his best friend was holding. Hesitantly he reached out an arm and-

"Get your own!" Vegeta snapped, pulling his chocolate bar far from the reach of the prince. Goku pouted, and the cook standing nearby ushered towards the servants to bring in a lot of chocolate, stat.

"Aw Geta," Goku whimpered. His eyes brightened when he saw more dessert heading in.

Vegeta rolled his eyes affectionately, as would an older brother to a younger. "Tch. Same old Kakarot. Even after five years you're still the same idiot."

"Hm?" Goku looked up from his cake. "What?"

**...**

_**Part 5: Ribbons and Silk**_

She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead and she slumped down in a corner. Chi Chi had finished sweeping, dusting and mopping the house, and had also cleared out the fireplace. Now she had to do the laundry and wipe the windows, before starting work on that dress...

There was frantic knocking at the door. Chi Chi bolted up-did Mother and her sisters come back early? Oh gosh, there was still so much left to-

"Chi! It's me, Bulma! Open up!"

She heaved a sigh of relief and opened the door. "Gosh B, you scared me. I thought Mother had come back early."

"No time for that," Bulma said, "there are more important matters to discuss." She pushed her friend into the house and closed the door behind them. "Guess what I have."

Chi Chi opened her mouth to answer, but Bulma cut her off. "Chocolate!"

The raven haired girl squealed. "Really?!"

Bulma nodded excitedly, revealing a half-melted chunk of the delicious dessert. Chi Chi's mouth watered as the heavenly smell wafted up to her nostrils... As usual, she broke it into half and they both popped it into their mouths, enjoying the flavor. They sighed in unsion, smiling.

"Where... did you get that?" Chi Chi wondered, still overwhelmed by the deliciousness.

"Vegeta..." Bulma muttered, licking the last buts of chocolate off her fingers.

"Master Vegeta gave it to you?" Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"No, not that one," Bulma said dreamily, "Young Master Vegeta. Junior. The son."

Chi Chi raised an eyebrow, seeing her friend's dazed state. It seemed almost like she was... nevermind. The blue haired girl snapped back to reality, "So Chi, done with your chores?"

"I have to do the laundry and wipe the windows," Chi Chi sighed. "It's like they mess up the place just so I'll have to do more work."

"I'll help," Bulma picked up a rag and a bucket, ready to fill it with water. "I'll do the windows, you'll do the laundry," she scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue, disgusted. Chi Chi giggled-for some reason she could not fathom, Bulma hated doing laundry. She would have preferred to clean out the stables at her ex-Master's place to get out of scrubbing clothes.

They worked in companionable silence, the only sounds the occasional 'swish swash' of the water and the birds chirping in the background.

Bulma threw down the dirty rag back into the bucket of water, now a dirty grey. Chi Chi stood up and hung the sopping wet garments on the lines, before carrying and dumping the bucket of water into the stream that ran behind their cottage, also their source of water. Finally, the duo sat down in the shade of the large oak out by their front yard.

"What are you going to use for your dress?" Bulma asked, absentmindedly picking daisies.

"I don't know," Chi Chi sighed, "I don't have any money to buy any fancy cloth. The few zeni I have can probably get me a small roll of ribbon, but that's it."

"I have more savings that you," Bulma mused, "Maybe you can just use one of your old dresses and I'll get us some nicer thread and ribbons."

"Perhaps," the brunette mumbled, weaving a few more daisies into the daisy chain Bulma started.

"The jewelry we can worry about later," Bulma plucked out a blade of grass, "but you definitely can't go barefoot."

"Maybe my dress would be long enough to cover my rattan slippers," Chi Chi smoothed out her thin grey dress, slightly frayed at the edges.

The sound of chattering-most recognizably her step-mother and sisters' voices, carried over the hill. Chi Chi silently thanked them for being loud (except for Lazuli, of course), and Bulma got up quickly. "See ya soon," she winked, and disappeared from the other route, the one that only she and Bulma knew about, behind the house. Chi Chi stood up and entered the house quickly, grabbing a broom to pretend-sweep, just in time for Frieda to enter.

"You're so slow," she sneered, and bumped into her as she sauntered up the stairs, deliberately tracking dirt onto the newly polished steps. Cellena entered after her daughter and headed off to the bathroom, grumbling about some selfish and ignorant silk merchant and his ridiculous prices.

Lazuli entered last, as silent as ever, but she stopped in front of Chi Chi, which made her look at the blonde questioningly. Come outside, she mouthed, and her elder stepsister nodded.

"Yes?" Chi Chi asked meekly, but her head was not bowed unlike when she was talking to Mother, or Frieda. Lazuli and her shared a special silent understanding.

"I got you something," Lazuli whispered.

Her eyes bugged out, "really?"

"It's not finished," Lazuli flipped her beautiful straight hair, "but I might as well let you know. New shoes."

"Wow," Chi Chi breathed. _Just when I and Bulma were discussing that!_

"I figured you might want a pair," she continued, "especially those that are not worn out, you know? And I'm not allowed, so don't say a word. I told Mother I was getting them for me."

Chi Chi grinned, and nodded again. "Thanks." She placed a finger over her mouth in 'hush' fashion, agreeing.

Bulma sauntered through the small forest, following the stream for a while, before breaking off into another smaller dirt path among the trees and bushes, and rounding the bend that was supposed to return to the village-

-She stopped short at the sight. Young Master Vegeta, the same guy with the chocolate, was heading in her direction.

Vegeta looked up from the grass and saw a girl standing across him. It was, coincidentally the blue-haired Bulma, his father's servant. He raised an eyebrow and stalked towards her. "Woman! What are you doing here? Have you been following me?"

Her cheeks reddened, and Vegeta had to suppress a chuckle.

"What?! No! We came from the opposite direction, you bub. How could I have been following you?!"

The flame-haired man smirked. _Feisty. _He figured that already. "What are you doing here, then?"

Bulma had half a mind to tell him to scram and mind his own business, but he was, after all, her Master. She could lose her job. "I've visited a friend."

Vegeta almost sighed in disappointment. He'd been hoping for an indignant remark-that would, of course, lead to the start of a good argument. He had always enjoyed one of those. But it seemed the girl had some respect and self control. "Friend? In the middle of nowhere?"

"It's not far out from the village. Besides, I'm taking the scenic route home. What about you?" Bulma fingered her daisy chain.

"Exploring," came the nonchalant answer. Vegeta shrugged, "any good game out here?"

Bulma wrinkled her nose, "ew, hunting? Nope. There's a stream further back, though."

Vegeta smirked as he walked past her, trailing the dirt path. "Come on."

"Hey!" She called out, but it seemed Young Master wouldn't take no for an answer. He had already disappeared past the hill, so Bulma jogged after him as fast as she could in a skirt and rattan slippers.

"Wait up," she huffed, finally catching up to Vegeta. She panted a while, he still looking around, strolling leisurely. _It seemed the man could appreciate a good view,_ Bulma thought, and the duo wandered on admiring the view and not talking, occasionally stopping for Bulma to pluck up a daisy to add to her chain (while Vegeta pretended to inspect a mushroom, trying not to seem like he was waiting for her) or for Vegeta to pick a smooth flat rock (while Bulma gathered other pretty wildflowers if there were no daisies in sight).

They reached the small stream, and Vegeta chose a good shady spot to perch on. Bulma sat in the grass and finished her daisy wildflower chain, weaving in the occasional blade of grass. The heir started skipping rocks, watching as the pebbles bounced five, six times before sinking. Bulma grabbed one from Vegeta's pile and threw it, making it skip four times.

"Vegeta?"

"Young Master Vegeta," he corrected.

"Right," Bulma nodded, "so... how was, uh... school? At the border?"

"Honestly," Vegeta snorted, "it sucked."

"Oh," Bulma fell silent. So much for wanting to make conversation.

"You going?"

Bulma almost fell over in shock, and glanced over at Vegeta to see him leaning against a tree, eyes closed.

"What?"

"The ball." Vegeta's eyes remained shut.

"Oh, right... yea, I guess. I can't wait to meet the Prince!" Bulma squealed. Vegeta frowned slightly, and he felt a pang of-what? Anger... envy... jealously?

_Nah._

"I heard he's hot. Maybe I actually have a shot at this becoming a princess thing!" She continued, forgetting herself.

_...yep. It was definitely jealously._

_..._

_But of Kakarot? Really? Because... some blue haired banshee thinks he's hot?!_

"You okay, Vegeta?" Bulma prodded him lightly.

"Hn? Yea," Vegeta muttered. Bulma noticed he didn't correct her on his title.

They headed back silently, Vegeta's mind elsewhere. The walk back was uneventful but peaceful. The duo entered via one of the village's side gates, and he memorized the layout instantly.

"The house is back that wa-oh gosh!" Bulma clapped her hands excitedly as she spotted a quaint little store selling an array of fabrics and silks. She skipped over and her eyes widened as they scanned the display, her gaze falling on a shiny, unpatterned roll of silk. Gasping she reached out to touch it-_it's beautiful and smooth, with lots of room for imagination and fancy decorations! Just perfect!_ _How come no one has bought it yet?_

"Don't touch the merchandise if you're not buying it," a chubby man snapped from the corner, almost swatting Bulma's hand away.

"I-I'm sorry," Bulma stammered. She definitely had not enough funds for such fine cloth.

"Do you want that?" She stiffened when she felt hot breath on her neck, but relaxed when Bulma saw it was only Vegeta.

"Yes... but it's probably too expensive..." Bulma muttered. She doubted cheaper fabrics would come in such high quality.

"I'll take it," Vegeta looked up.

Bulma's jaw dropped. Wha-

"Two thousand zeni."

"What?! Hey mister, that's daylight robbery! A roll of cloth doesn't cost that much!" Bulma yelled, indignantly. "You're ripping people off! No one would buy from you!"

"Look missus," the merchant narrowed his eyes, "you can't find such A-grade quality anywhere else. Two thousand, or nothing."

"Forget it," Bulma flipped her hair, pissed. "Vegeta, lets go."

"Woman, stop your griping," Vegeta muttered, pulling out two thousand zeni from his wallet and handing it to the gleeful man. He grabbed the roll of cloth handed it over to Bulma, who was still staring at her Young Master in shock.

"I-what... Um.. thanks," Bulma smiled shyly, wrapping her arms around the silk as if it was a precious egg, and hugging it close. Vegeta gave her a ghost of a smile and walked ahead of her, so she could not see his blush. The blue-haired girl scurried after him, giddy with happiness. _He's so nice! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! Did he just pay two thousand zeni for me?!_

"Chi CHIIII! OPEN UP!" Bulma banged her fists against the wooden door of the small cottage.

Chi Chi threw open the door, almost snapping it off it's hinges. "Bulma! It's so early!" She yawned, "what if Mother and my sisters haven't left yet?!"

"Nah, I saw them at the village." Bulma shrugged. "Why are they up so early anyway?"

"Something about getting the best prices," Chi Chi shrugged. "Why are YOU up now?"

"Well, I can't wait to show this to you." Bulma revealed the roll of fabric she had managed to fit in a cloth bag, making Chi Chi squeal as she ran her fingers across the smooth cloth.

"Oh my gosh, B! Where did you get that?!" Then, "You didn't steal it, did you?" Chi Chi stared at her best friend accusingly.

"What? No, how could you think that of me..." Bulma faked hurt, then regained her composure. "No, the thing is, Young Master Vegeta paid two thousand zeni for me to get it!"

Chi Chi's eyes widened.

"I know! He's just so sweet..." the bluette sighed longingly, with a faraway look that Chi Chi recognized as the same look she gave yesterday, talking about the same guy. She blinked.

"Bulma?"

"Um... Bulma?"

"..."

"BULMA!"

"What? Huh? Did you say something, Chi?" The girl snapped back into reality.

"Never mind," the brunette sighed.

"I'll let you have half the silk, huh? You make a pretty dress, and I'll make mine. And about the shoes-"

"Lazuli are getting me a pair," Chi Chi interrupted. "Don't worry about that."

Bulma beamed. "Great! See ya later, I've gotta run. Busy day today, you know."

Yep. Chi Chi sighed, she knew, all right.

_**...**_

_**Part 6: Kisses**_

She twirled around in the smooth silk dress she had just stitched together. It hugged her curves perfectly and matched her pale skin, and although it was plain Bulma was sure she could give it a little bling.

"You look pretty," Tarble smiled at the doorway.

"Aw, thanks," Bulma ruffled the kid's hair.

"Big Brother says so," he added. He didn't really hear Vegeta say that, but Tarble was sure he thought it.

"Really?" Bulma's eyes sparkled with hope and delight, giggling. She wasn't quite sure why it made her so happy, but it did. "What do you think I should add to this dress?"

"Sparkly things," came the answer. Tarble stuck his thumb into his mouth as he watched Bulma flit around the room, gathering bits and pieces of cloth.

"My thoughts exactly." Bulma fluffed up her hair and headed out the door, patting Young Master Tarble on the head on her way out.

"-and then you'll have to-"

Vegeta tuned out his father's voice, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the tabletop. He heard a door shut from upstairs and assumed it was his brother-_lucky him, not going through this lecture,_ he thought sourly, until he saw her skipping down the stairs.

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as Bulma appeared, in a beautiful flowing dress made from the silk he got her, that perfectly highlighted her fabulous figure. Her skin tone matched the muted dress, and even though it was plain it was still elegant, in a way only Bulma could do make it.

"Master Vegeta, Mistress Rosicheena, Young Master Vegeta," she greeted, before heading out the door.

Vegeta stared at her back which was left bare, and he felt slightly giddy-he imagined her pressed against him and the wall, her blue hair flowing around her in an endless cascade wearing the same dress, hands roaming and lips touching, moaning his name...

"Vegeta!"

He almost fell of his chair. "Wha-"

"Are you even paying attention?!" His mother snapped.

He blushed crimson, remembering the situation. "Ye-yea..." He looked down and groaned mentally. _Shower. Now. _Vegeta picked himself up and rushed up the stairs, not noticing when his parents exchanged a knowing look.

Chi Chi opened the door and let her friend in.

"Wow, B? Did you make that! It's gorgeous!"

Bulma twirled around in her handiwork and laughed. "I know. How about yours?"

"Plain," the raven haired girl admitted.

"Well, I've got us some bling," Bulma winked. "Ribbons, sequins, lace-take your pick."

Chi Chi gasped. "Did you really? I don't know how I'll ever repay you!"

"You would have enough money when you become Princess," the older grinned saucily.

"Shut up!" Chi Chi giggled and gathered a handful of sequins. "I have the perfect place to put these. And lace."

"Well, I'll just leave half here so you can let your imagination take over! I have some sewing myself to complete." Bulma sighed romantically. "I bet either one of us would catch the eye of the prince."

"Well, I'll leave you to your daydreams. I have some laundry to do."

As expected, Bulma made a face, and Chi Chi cracked up.

Vegeta was contemplating his little... episode, when said woman strolled in, humming. Remembering his wild mind earlier, he flushed, and that did not go unnoticed.

"Are you hot?" Bulma asked, turning to open the windows.

_No, you are,_ he almost blurted out, but years of self control and restraint had finally paid off. Really, he had never felt like this before. Such a strange... and pleasant emotion.

Hearing his nonexistent reply, Bulma walked over and studied his face, which was still red. "Are you okay? You look flushed." She went over and placed a hand over his forehead to feel his temperature, like she'd always had with the youngest son. But that was a mistake-feeling her dainty, cool hands brushing against him was Vegeta's breaking point. A few moments later Bulma found her lips crushed against his.

She gasped, and his tongue trailed her bottom lip. They were soft and feathery and delicious, and Bulma closed her eyes slowly being absorbed into the heated kiss. She returned the favor as eagerly and ran her fingers through his spiky hair, as he placed his large warm arms around her waist and bare back, making her shiver. Vegeta pulled her closer in delight when he felt her responding, and moved one hand up to stroke her long aqua tresses.

And for a long time, they just stood there.

_**...**_

_**Part 7: Night 1**_

"-it better be done by the time we get back from the ball. Don't even THINK, about sneaking out." Cellena snapped, giving her step-daughter a stern hard glare.

"Yes mother," Chi Chi nodded.

Frieda smirked and sashayed away, her humongous dress puffing out ridiculously. Lazuli said nothing, but flashed her another sorry glance. The trio left and the door shut, closing with resonating bang-by Frieda, of course. Chi Chi stuck her tongue out. She pranced over to her room and pulled her dress over, and drew part of her hair back in a half-up-half-down ponytail, finally putting on the elegant shoes from her nice step sister.

She left the cottage to see Bulma, in her own gown, and behind her-

"Vegeta, Chi Chi. Chi Chi, Vegeta, Junior. He's helping us." Bulma grinned victoriously, pulling her arm around the disgruntled heir, who just sniffed.

Chi Chi blinked. She was sure there was something up with those two.

"Come on," he grumbled. "Women take so long."

Bulma slapped his arm playfully. "Come on Chi, We'll be arriving in style."

And style it was, on a horse-drawn carriage that dropped them off at the front gates of the large palace. The girls gaped at the sheer size of the fanciful castle that towered over them, but Vegeta just huffed as if it was an everyday sight (in which case, it was) and led them towards the front gate before possessively taking Bulma's hand and dragging her in.

Goku twitched impatiently, and his eyes wandered over the buffet table once more. For a fleeting moment he considered giving up everything and running over, but his father's cold glare into his back made him restrain himself, as yet another lady and her chaperone sashayed over to introduce themselves.

He sighed inwardly. Just as he was considering, for the fifth time that night, to abandon this entire uncomfortable charade, the wooden double doors opened and a certain flame-haired man strolled in, his beautiful escort at his side.

Goku jumped from his seat, excited to leave and talk to someone who was not boring. Much to Gine's displeasure, her son bounced from his throne and hopped energetically to his best friend.

"'Geta! Who's this?" Goku's eyes widened as he took in the blue-haired beauty.

"My escort," Vegeta growled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, who blushed. "Hi, I'm Bulma."

"Hey! I'm Goku, the Prince."

"Kakarot, shouldn't you be entertaining your... guests?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Goku wrinkled his nose. "They're boring."

The doors opened again, and Goku froze.

The most stunning girl he had ever saw, entered. She had flowing raven hair that was elegantly pinned up, porcelain smooth skin and a flowing dress to match. Her eyes were large and sparkled-she had no makeup on, but her beauty shone through anyways.

Vegeta exchanged a look with Bulma when they saw the Prince rendered speechless. Goku's eyes widened as he watched the girl saunter confidently into the room, her hips swaying seductively. Bulma had suggested Chi Chi enter later so as to not attract much attention, but it seemed she was the real show-stopper.

Goku walked over, still mesmerized. "Hey..."

Chi Chi spun around, her eyes large, and her breath caught in her throat. "H-hey," she stammered. _Is this the prince? Oh gosh... he looks amazing!_

The music changed to a slow waltz, and Goku's eyes sparkled. "May I have this dance," he bowed, a hand extended. Chi Chi blushed heavily, and she glanced around to see Bulma and Vegeta standing in a corner, the former silently cheering her on. Slowly she flashed the Prince a breathtaking smile-which, by the way, almost made his heart burst-and took his hand.

The duo spun to the center of the room, swaying with the music. From the corner of her eye Chi Chi saw her mother and sister fuming silently, and giggled.

"What's your name?" Goku asked.

"Chi Chi," she grinned.

"That's a beautiful name," he murmured, which made her blush, "I'm Goku."

"Goku..." she let the name roll off her tongue a few times. Goku decided he liked the way this girl said his name.

Lazuli's eyes widened in shock as she saw the girl who had captured the Prince's attention-or more specifically, her shoes. _That's the pair I gave Chi Chi! _There was no mistake, her's were custom made. She gasped-that WAS Chi Chi! All dressed up and pretty, but definitely her. She glanced over at her family, who didn't seem to notice the resemblance, at least not yet.

"Mother, why don't we go talk to the King? I'd be better to get onto his good side." Lazuli suggested, trying to divert the attention from Chi Chi.

"Good idea," Cellena praised, and dragged both of her daughters over to the royal couple.

Bulma giggled as she spied Cellena and Frieda trying to get into the King's good graces, who seemed fairly disgusted.

There was a comfortable silence for a while as the two twirled around, catching the eye of many jealous heiresses. Bulma and Vegeta had also joined them on the dance floor, along with a few other couples, one of which namely the Duke and Duchess.

During the dance Vegeta Sr. cut in with his wife, stealing away Bulma for a private conversation. Vegeta gave him a indignant glare before taking his mother's arm, resuming the dance.

"You are with my son now, yes?" Vegeta Sr. wondered.

Bulma blushed, "well yes..."

The Duke smiled, "take care of him for me, Vegeta can be a handful."

"You're not mad?" Bulma asked, slightly surprised. Which parent wanted their rich son to marry a servant?

"Why should I be?" He shrugged.

Bulma grinned. "Thanks."

Vegeta Sr. rolled his eyes. "I'd better return you, my son looks like he's about to murder me." With that he spun Bulma around, and she gasped when she was caught by no other than Vegeta Jr., who looked over her shoulder at his parents, frowning slightly. Bulma gave him a slight peck on the cheek, and she saw a few other girls, who knew they had lost their chance with the Prince, glare at her.

Goku twirled Chi Chi around before catching her, and smiled. "I've never met you before."

"You probably wouldn't," she muttered, ashamed. "I'm a peasant." This was it, the rejection. In the few short moments Chi Chi had fallen in love with the charming Prince, but who would want to be with one who had such a lowly status as her? She waited for the scoff of disgust, the recoil of horror, but none came.

Goku smiled pleasantly and pulled her closer, "you're a very beautiful one, then."

Chi Chi gasped, "I-"

"One should not judge others by their background, but by their personality," he leaned in closer, "you are a much more wonderful person than many other richer girls."

He spun her again, making her giddy with happiness.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Goku asked. It depended all on her answer.

"Of course!" Goku grinned at her reply-he didn't like girls who always complained about being fat, even when they weren't He himself had a huge appetite, and he wouldn't be able to enjoy eating if his wife didn't.

They headed over to the buffet table and Goku started devouring everything in sight, much to Chi Chi's astonishment. He stopped when he realized she wasn't eating, and looked at her. "What's wrong."

"You have frosting on your nose," she giggled._ He looks so cute!_

Goku stared down at his nose and laughed. "Huh. So I do."

Chi Chi kissed the tip of his nose, licking away the frosting, making the Prince blush deeply. He playfully dabbed a bit of cream on her nose and did the same, making her flustered as well. She laughed and took a bite of cake, licking the frosting off her lips, winking. Goku grinned and did the same, licking chocolate off his fingers.

Queen Gine looked over at her husband who was watching the duo with interest. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking why that girl hasn't been scared off yet," Bardock mused, but he was smiling.

_**...**_

_**Part 8: Night 2**_

"Chi Chi?"

The raven haired girl turned towards Lazuli. "Yes?"

"That was you, wasn't it?" She leaned forward, whispering, "the girl at the ball."

Chi Chi gasped. "But-how-"

"Shoes," she grinned. "You were great, the Prince totally fell for you!"

"I-" she started, blushing.

"Don't bother," the blonde sighed, "you are going later tonight, right?"

Dumbly, Chi Chi nodded. She was still too astonished to speak.

"Well then, I wish you the best," Lazuli winked, then skipped off, looking the happiest she had been in years.

"Chi!" Bulma banged on the door, impatient.

Chi Chi opened the door, all dressed up, "I'm here," she giggled.

"You look amazing," the bluette sighed. "Go capture Goku's heart!"

Behind her, Vegeta muttered something under his breath about naïve princes and perfect matches.

She was, once again the center of attraction, much to the disappointment of many others who were hoping to dance with the prince. Immediately Goku swept Chi Chi off her feet and the two took the stage, spinning and dancing, and laughing. Goku grinned, having the best time with the girl who stole his heart.

Frieda huffed and stormed off to a corner. She spied a blue haired girl, that idiot slave friend of Chi Chi's, acting intimately with the son of the Duke. She sniffed in jealously-_stupid girl. How can a moron like her grab a guy like that? _

She looked around for a while before her eyes landed once more on the strange new girl and the Prince, chatting as they twirled around each other. _Stupid girl with her stupid dress and stupid shoes and stupid raven hair and stupid raven eyes-argh! To add salt to the wound she looks just like Chi Chi! _The enraged girl spun around, ready to storm out, when it hit her.

_She looks just like Chi Chi._

Frieda continued to observe the girl. The way she talked, the way she walked, the way she stood... that was Chi Chi! Frieda fumed. She grabbed her bewildered mother (much to the relief of the King), and pointed out the similarities. Cellena went from shocked, to disbelieved, to anger. "What?! That girl..."

"You're wonderful," Goku whispered.

Chi Chi blushed deeply. "Um, thanks."

"No, really," Goku sighed, "I really, really like you."

She blushed deeper, if it was even possible.

"I don't.. look, when I-I mean.." Goku stammered, crimson, "Actually, you see, the thing is..."

Chi Chi giggled at his flustered state, and silenced him.

Goku gasped against her lips, then slowly, hesitantly kissed back. It wasn't rough and passionate, just a long, deep kiss, with two of them in this world and no other. Everyone around them had fallen silent, watching the couple in embrace.

They broke apart, faces hot and flustered.

"I have to go to the ladies," Chi Chi smiled politely. Goku nodded, trying to calm him body. She strolled over and was confronted by two very familiar mean looking women.

"Chi Chi..." her mother growled angrily.

Her eyes widened. "I-I don't know who you're talking about..." she gulped.

"Don't play dumb," Frieda snarled, "I'm not stupid, you know. I can recognize you." She grabbed the elder girl by the wrist and yanked hard, leaving a large red mark. Chi Chi's eyes brimmed with tears s her mother slapped her hard across the face-she was lucky to have no makeup on, or it would have been ruined.

"Who do you think you are?!" Cellena raged, hitting her step daughter across the cheek once more, leaving a red imprint.

"I-I.." she choked back on sobs as she turned away and ran off.

Goku reached out to stop the love of his life as she ran past him and out onto the road, but she disappeared. Still, he chased after her, ignoring his parent's yells and the cries of a lot of crestfallen women in the ballroom.

"Chi Chi!" He cried out, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_**...**_

_**P**__**art 9: Promises**_

"There there," she comforted her crying sister, rubbing her back. Krillin stood by, nervously chewing her lip.

"I just... I just miss him s-so MUCH!" she wailed, covering her face with her hands.

Lazuli sighed, "I know, I'm sorry."

She gingerly removed Chi Chi's hands from her face and rubbed some ointment on it-Frieda and Cellena have taken to hitting her a few times a day now, and her cheeks had swelled slightly.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called out, continuing to pat Chi Chi on her shoulder soothingly.

Bulma opened the door and walked in, hugging Chi Chi. "Aw sweetie.."

Vegeta remained standing, looking around the small shoe store in interest.

"Baby girl, don't cry," Bulma cooed into her ear, "we'll go take a walk, okay?"

Chi Chi sniffed and nodded, standing up shakily. "A-a walk would do goo-good..."

Bulma gave Lazuli a small smile before heading out, an arm around her best friend. Vegeta followed silently. The blonde sighed and sat down on her boyfriend's lap, kissing him. "Poor Chi Chi," she murmured. Krillin nodded his agreement, burying his face in Lazuli's smooth hair.

Chi Chi sighed longingly. I just... can't stand not seeing him."

"You've fallen, baby," Bulma sighed as well.

"Fallen?" Chi Chi peered into her friend's questioning blue eyes.

"In love," Bulma stated, "the most painful kind."

Vegeta coughed slightly behind them, but Bulma's glare silenced him.

"It is painful," Chi Chi muttered solemnly.

She looked down for a while, wringing her hands, before she realized Bulma and Vegeta weren't with her anymore. "Wha-" Chi Chi glanced up and looked around, but the couple were no where to be seen. _What the-how could they just disappear like that?! Grr... When I find that girl.._

Goku walked around, scanning the crowd for a glimpse of his friend's upswept flame hair. For some reason Vegeta had asked to meet in the village, at one of the slightly reclusive places. However, the young heir was nowhere to be seen, and Goku was starting to wonder if it had all been a prank.

_I don't have the mood for pranks,_ he thought sullenly. He missed the beautiful girl from the ball, and had been searching everywhere since she had disappeared out of thin air a week ago. It felt as if a part of him was missing, torn apart and cast into emptiness. Even surrounded by the rush buzz of the palace Goku had never felt so lonely in his life.

As if from a dream, she appeared in front of him.

Chi Chi looked around, trying to find her best friend and her fiancé. Well, so they haven't made it official, but those two were now practically attached at the hip, Chi Chi figured it was only a while before they tied the knot.

It was her, Goku gasped. That long raven hair was not tied up, but her eyes were definitely hers. She was in ragged, worn out clothes, and did not look fancy, but there was no mistake-he knew in his heart, that his soul mate was just in front of him. Forget about Vegeta, the love of his life was more important.

"CHI CHI!"

_Was that-no, it couldn't be. I'm hallucinating._

"CHI CHI!"

_That sounds too much like him..._ She looked up, and froze. "Goku?"

_It's her! It really is! _"Chi Chi!" Goku ran towards her and hoisted her up, spinning her around in the air before wrapping her in a tight hug. "Chi Chi... it's you."

"..Goku? But how-" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held him tightly. She never wanted to let go. Ever.

"Forget that," he murmured, "I missed you."

They pulled back, and Chi Chi smiled. "I missed you too," she choked out, trembling with happiness.

"Don't ever run again, got that?" Goku kissed her lightly, his heart bursting. "Promise me."

"I promise.." Chi Chi whispered, and she leaned forward.

_**Part 10: Epilogue**_

"Hurry now!" Lazuli chided.

"Coming Mummy!" A small blonde girl with pigtails hopped out, grinning from ear to ear. "I wanna play with cousin Gohan and Goten!" she chirped happily.

"Is that the only one you want to play with?" Her mother teased, and the nine year old blushed. Krillin walked in and patted his daughter on the head. "Come on Marron, or Trunks won't wait for you."

She blushed harder.

"You're boring!" Goten, rocked on his heels, sticking out his tongue at his twin.

"I'm studying," Gohan, the elder twin (that just made no sense) retorted.

"Exactly, boring," Goten muttered.

"Yea Gohan, don't be a spoil sport," Trunks pouted.

"I'm doing my sums," the studious ten year old tried to explain, but he was hauled out of his chair and dragged onto the courtyard by his mischievous brother and equally annoying best friend. He tackled Goten, throwing them both to the ground, and Trunks jumped in to wrestle Goten from his brother's grasp. A carriage pulled out onto the pathway, however, that stopped them.

"Cousin Gohan! Cousin Goten! Trunks!" Marron grinned, hopping out and running over. Lazuli and Krillin headed over to the group of adults watching their children play.

"So who's the crown prince?" Krillin asked.

"Gohan is," Chi Chi answered. "He's much more sensible and willing to learn. Besides, Goten isn't interested in the responsibility."

"Goten looks just like me!" Goku chirped. "Maybe there's a mini Chi Chi waiting for him out there."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "really, Kakarot? Because one of them isn't enough."

Bulma slapped his arm playfully, "oh shut up. That's my best friend you're talking about, there."

"Auntie Bulma! Uncle Vegeta! Trunks is in lovvveee with MARRON!" Goten dragged out the love word, before he was abruptly thrown to the ground by an embarrassed lavender haired child. Trunks proceeded to fling him into the pond, creating a large splash, but not before yelling, "Mum! Dad! He's lying!"

Vegeta and Bulma shared a look.

"By the way," Chi Chi took a sip of her drink, "have you heard from Cellena or Frieda?"

"Not since they left for Kurizana," Lazuli shrugged, "I don't know why they went off all the way across the country to go to a remote place like that."

"Maybe they got eaten by a bear," Vegeta quipped, and was hit on the head again.

"Well to be honest," Krillin sighed, "I hope to never see them again."

"I suppose," Bulma swirled her tea, which was specially brewed for her... condition.

"Say, Bulma, why are you drinking that? Don't you like wine?" Chi Chi asked.

"Of course I do," Bulma stated.

"But she can't," Vegeta snapped, eliminating all thoughts of even taking a sip from Bulma's head.

"Why not?" Goku wondered aloud.

"Because," she said simply, "I'm pregnant."

**Hey everyone! Congrats on making it all the way to the end! (FYI, this entire chapter is OVER 9000 WORDS LONG! YES!) Please read the next chapter too! It's not part of the story, but some stuff. Good to know stuff about Cinderella, like why I changed the original plot and all that. Please do read! It won't take long. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, this is the start of my new series, DBFT, where I merge Dragonball characters into fairytale lives, with my own touch, of course.**

**In the original story of Cinderella by the Grimm Brothers, there were 2, not 1 balls (this sounds wrong) unlike the fairytale. Thus the change in plot. Also, some grisly facts: in the original, the two mean step sisters cut off their toes in order to fit into the shoe, and in the end they (along with their mean step mother) became beggars and had their eyes pecked out by crows.**

**I found Cinderella a sad story, actually. Because the poor girl had fell in love with the Prince, but he could only recognize her by her feet. It's like, the Prince spent the entire time conversing with Cinderella's shoes, so could not remember how she looked or what her voice sounded like, or her personality. I mean, if they were true loves, why did he need the shoe (which is a high heel, by the way. Not a slipper.) to be able to find her?! Who finds that romantic? Also, if the shoe was, supposedly, a perfect fit, why did it fall off in the first place?**

**I also didn't like that fact that this story was based on magic. What, does this tell us that you can't find true love without magic or something? That's why I switched the story around-I didn't want anyone to think you couldn't find your Prince Charming without a fairy godmother.**

**Lazuli is 18's real human name, by the way.**

**Why I made one step sister good: I wanted to tell everyone that you can rely on your family to help you. In the story, Cinderella was often abused by her sisters, which I find horrible-who can you depend on if your closest ones are mean to you? And this also gives the perception to all adopted kids that their step-family would be mean. I can't have that now, can I? So here comes in the nice stepsister.**

**And Bulma's appearance. You need friends-true friends, to help you through life. **

**What Goku said: he's right. Beauty is not just skin deep-a poor person could be a more beautiful person than a rich one, it's about your personality. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-roxyfire57**


End file.
